Secret Santa
by SugarTensai
Summary: Rikkai, Hyotei and of course, Seigaku, come together to celebrate team spirit and Christmas through a Secret Santa exchange. But they are all a mix of idiots and sadists and rich boys that will somehow manage to completly miss the point of this holiday tradition...
1. Choosing

**A/N: CHRISTMAS SPIRIT**

The only explanation for this. This is a story I planned on uploading last year but then-I don't know what happened. T-T

**Disclaimer: **P.o.T is not mineee

* * *

><p>"And so commences the eleventh annual secret Santa between RikkaiDai, Seishun Gakun, and Hyotei Gakun tennis teams!" Announced the principal of Hyotei. "Of course, we have a big thanks go to the Atobe family for being the sponsors of this event."<p>

Atobe, who was standing on stage, put his hand on his hip, a smug little smirk on his face. No one bothered to clap at this and instead gave a rather synchronized eye roll.

"I_ know _Atobe is our captain and our teammate but...I just sometimes want to push him into a hole." Muttered Gakuto.

The principal began to speak again." We will now have the tennis teams line up on stage to draw out names from this Ht."

Choutarou stared." ...Isn't that Sanada's ha?"

"Yeah...It's the weird black thing." Shishido replied.

Sure enough, Sanada was hat less, and looking very uncomfortable at that.

Kirihara poked Sanada."Why does your head look so _weird_?"

"His hat is gone, dummy," Said Marui, chewing his gum.

"You mean the little black thing he calls a hat?"

"Yeah. That."

"Yukimura made me do it." Grumbled Sanada.

"You mean the beautiful fairy you call Yukimura?" Kirihara asked innocently.

"..."

"Why are you slapping yourself fuku-buchou?"

"He's face-palming, Akaya." Marui said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>With some difficulty, the teams were lined up on stage, ready to draw a name out of the (very shallow) hat.<p>

Atobe went first, dipping his hand in and pulling out a piece of folded paper.

"Remember, the name you pick is confidential." the principal reminded.

"...right." Responded the dive nonchalantly, staring at the name.

_**Jackal**_

_Why do I always get the weird ones?_ Groaned Atobe inwardly as he walked off stage. Jackal shivered.

* * *

><p>"Oshitari, your turn."<p>

_**Kaidou**_

_The...the creepy snake...was it?_ Oshitari sighed to himself.

* * *

><p>Hiyoshi drew out a name.<p>

_**Ryoma**_

_Gekokujou._

* * *

><p>Jirou managed to wake up just long enough to put in the amazing effort to lift the piece of paper and somehow, to read it-<p>

_**Marui**_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-THUD._

"...He fainted." Jackal whispered to Marui.

"I wonder who he got." Marui muttered.

* * *

><p>After Jirou was lugged off stage, Shishido went.<p>

_**Eiji**_

_I'll show him who the true Golden Pair is..._

"Why is Shishido rubbing his hands together with a creepy smile on his face?" Eiji asked to Oishi.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Choutarou took a deep breath as he took out a name.<p>

_**Niou.**_

_Um...didn't he burn down that old church last week?_

* * *

><p>Gakuto grinned eagerly as he pulled out a name.<p>

_**Taka**_

"I DON'T WANT HIM!"

"Assistance here, please."

"...Poor Gakuto. They didn't have to tie him up," Choutarou murmured.

* * *

><p>"Kabaji, go."<p>

"Usu."

_**Renji**_

_Usu._

* * *

><p>Rikkai was having trouble standing still, as each and every member was a human destruction weapon. "I want to get someone good!<br>Kirihara announced.

"He wants someone good." Yukimura repeated, pulling over the principal.

"But I can't control who-"

Yukimura laughed a little.

"-But of course, anything for the boy!" The principal stuttered.

* * *

><p>Yukimura went first.<p>

_**Fuji**_

_...This is going to be interesting..._

Yukimura is smiling way too much. Yagyuu whispered to Jackal.

* * *

><p>Sanada stepped up.<p>

_**Kabaji**_

_Good, good...A nice normal person..._

* * *

><p>Yanagi, it's your turn." The principal said.<p>

"I'm not going."

"And why not?"

"I already know who I'm going at get."

"...Just go."

"Fine."

_**Inui**_

"See? I told you."

* * *

><p>"It's my turn!" Kirihara sang happily, plucking out a name.<p>

_**Atobe**_

The principal fidgeted nervously."Well?"

"..."

"Well, Akaya?" Yukimura pushed.

"I don't know."

"Next!" The principal yelled, looking quite relieved.

* * *

><p>Jackal glanced at the name.<p>

_**Tezuka**_

_The legendary face of stone..._

* * *

><p>Marui shuffled the papers around, before finally picking one. "Now who did I get...?"<p>

_**Oshitari**_

"I'LLL SHOW HIM WHO THE REAL GENIUS IS!"

"...confidential, Marui."

"Huh? Oh...oops."

* * *

><p>Niou frowned at his pick.<p>

_**Momoshiro**_

_Who the hell is this guy?!_

* * *

><p>Yagyuu's turn came around:<p>

_**Hiyoshi**_

_At least he has manners..._

* * *

><p>"Who picks first?" Eiji asked.<p>

"I do." Tezuka announced leading the Seigaku team in a line.

_**Gakuto**_

"..."

* * *

><p>"Make way guys."<p>

"At least say _please _."

"I'm the Prince of Tennis."

_**Jirou**_

_Oh great..._

* * *

><p>"Taka, take your racket."<p>

"Sorry Fuji, It's my turn."

_**Shishido**_

_He's a nice boy, I'm sure._

* * *

><p>Kaidou took a name cautiously.<p>

_**Choutarou**_

_I wonder if he would like a pet snake..._

* * *

><p>"Ah, here we go." Momoshiro said, finishing off his burger."Who am I gonna get?"<p>

_**Yukimura**_

"WHAT? NO, NO!"

"What's wrong, Momo?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"AHHH-" _THUD._

"He fainted..."Eiji observed.

"Just like Jirou." Taka murmured.

"Is this a good or a bad sign?"

* * *

><p>"Well, I hope I get someone happy and cheerful!" Eiji announced, plunking his hand into the hat.<p>

_**Sanada**_

"..."

"I'm guessing you didn't get someone happy and cheerful?"

* * *

><p>Oishi fidgeted nervously.<p>

_**Kirihara**_

_What was he suppose to get for such a violent boy?_

* * *

><p>"I refuse to go."<p>

"You _have _to go."

"I know who I'm going to get."

"_You _and that _other_ squinty eyed boy cause unnecessary disturbance. Pick."

_**Oishi**_

"Fine-see. I told you I knew."

* * *

><p>The last member to go was Fuji, smiling sinisterly.<p>

_**Yagyuu**_

_Let me count the ways to brain scar this certain gentleman..._

* * *

><p>"Remember, participants, you have one week to pick out a gift for your chosen person. Do not include your name on the gift."<p>

Atobe raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Is there a money minimum, so that, you know, we wouldn't get a sucky present?"

"About ten to twenty dollars, yes."

"What?!" Atobe gasped, an appalled look upon his features.

"Is there a problem?"

"I was thinking around the three digits..."

"..."

"What?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** -tell me.


	2. Where Hair Gets Torn Out In Frustration

**A/N:** I feel like this chapter was needed. After all, not everyone just goes and _buys _a present. We think and we scream at ourselves. At least thats what I do. D':

**Disclaimer:** Don't own P.o.T

* * *

><p>It was one of the hardest choices Atobe had ever made in his virtually choreless, flawless, life. This 'Jackal better be grateful for what he was making the all-mighty Ore-sama go through-!<p>

Atobe inspected his perfectly manicured fingernails.

Life was such a struggle.

* * *

><p>Oshitari picked up a teacup from the display in the store and scrutinized it carefully. <em>I will, <em>Oshitari had vowed, pity in his heart, _I will cure that savage snake of Seigaku and show him the better path of elegance! _He moved on to inspect a lacey handkerchief.

* * *

><p>"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi muttered furiously as he stalked through the stores, "Gekokujou."<p>

Somewhere…Ryoma sneezed.

* * *

><p><em>I will find out Marui-senpai's favorite color! <em>Jirou swore solemnly to himself as he staked up his camping tent and telescope outside Marui's bedroom. He peered through the telescope just as Marui walked in shirtless from the showers. With a squeal, Jirou collapsed, senseless, onto the ground.

His nosebleed didn't stop though.

* * *

><p>Shishido was searching for the perfect gift. The <em>one <em>that would scream to the receiver that they were absolutely _awful, _and _sucky, _and _horrible _and _not the golden pair with Oishi- _

Shishido's head hurt. Thinking of mean adjectives was exhausting.

* * *

><p>Choutarou was at the book store reading parenting books. Needless to say, he was at a complete utter loss of how to handle giving a present to such a rebellious teen like Niou-san.<p>

* * *

><p>Gakuto frowned as he stalked Taka's Facebook page. This guy was weird.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Usu. Renji. . . . . . .<em>

Kabaji thought in concentration as he carefully wrapped his gift.

* * *

><p>"Buchou looks scary today."<p>

"Akaya, he's always scary."

"No, Marui-senpai, look!"

"…oh."

"Hey, guys, hey-"

"Shut up Jackal."

"Hey, that thing over there that looks like Yukimura is ki-"

Yukimura gave a slight chuckle that sounded suspiciously like 'Fuji-Syuusuke-I-will-show-you.'

They all ran.

* * *

><p>"TARUNDORU!" Sanada roared, trying to tie a bow on his wrapped present to Kabaji. He yelled in anger and sent the gift smashing into the wall.<p>

"Have some patience, Gen." Yukimura consoled softly.

"I AM HAVING PATIENCE." Sanada yelled, waving his arms.

"Calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

* * *

><p>Renji was sleeping. After all, he had calculated:<p>

100% Inui would not expect anything special.

His gift was perfect, he thought.

* * *

><p>"JACKAL! MARUI-SENPAI! LOOK!" Kirihara came running from a distance, holding a box happily wrapped n gold foil.<p>

"What is it?"

"My gift to Atobe!"

"…"

"Confidential, Akaya."

"Oh yeah…"

"So um…I like how there's this pink liquid leaking."

"It's not supposed to be doing that…" Kirihara looked sadly down at his gift, which was indeed, _dripping_.

* * *

><p>Jackal wanted to shrivel into a hole and just <em>die. <em>There was virtually _nothing _you could give to a brick wall. Or a rock. Or some other piece of immovable, unfeeling thing. _DAMN YOU AND YOUR NON-EXSITANT FACIAL EXPRESSIONS. _Jackal wailed inwardly. Even Sanada would be easier. Jackal sniffed. At least he had those moments where his facial muscles would tighten and he would scream out a 'Tarundoru!' while blasting some unlucky soul into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"YOU-ARE-NOT-THE-GENIUS-" Marui grunted with each word, stabbing a needle viciously into a voodoo replica of Oshitari Yuushi.<p>

Meanwhile, Jirou, still camped outside, cheered silently as he watched through his telescope.

* * *

><p>Niou was also stalking Facebook profiles, for he <em>still <em>had no idea who Momoshiro was.

As he clicked on the eleventh name that came up with the search 'Momoshiro Takashi,' he let out a groan of frustration.

"Is this him?" Niou wondered aloud as he inspected the profile picture of a man with a beard and glasses. He nearly screamed as the seventh person in a row had gone to' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

"NONE OF YOU GUYS ARE WIZARDS! PUT DOWN YOUR REAL SCHOOLS, DAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>There were officially three people using Facebook to stalk for this event. As Yagyuu scrolled through a 'Keep Calm and Gekokujou' quote, he came to the conclusion of two facts. A), this person was clearly part of a cult, and b), apparently, he did not have as nearly as much manners as Yagyuu had thought he had.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To, Gakuto<em>. Tezuka wrote in perfect script.

* * *

><p>Ryoma had forgotten all about giving a gift to Jirou. Until the subject had come up at tennis practice.<p>

"Looks like _someone _is out of the Christmas Spirit," Eiji remarked as Ryoma stormed away.

"Yeah," Oishi agreed as they watched Ryoma trip and fall.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Shishido-san would like some grip tape?" Taka reached out, his arm just barely brushing the tennis rackets beside him-"BUUUUUUUUURRRRNING!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kaidou, blushing furiously, ran from the store, gift for Choutarou in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Momo sat in his room, composing his will. Yukimura would kill him, one way or the other.<p>

* * *

><p>Eiji was cheerful. Sanada was not.<em>Therefore,<em> Eiji decided, _I WILL MAKE SANADA CHEERFUL! _

Moving on with his foolproof plan, Eiji still had to buy some sparkly ribbon….

* * *

><p>After seeing Choutarou yesterday in the parenting books section, Oishi decided to give it a go. Akaya was troublesome, troublesome, violent child…<p>

* * *

><p>Fuji giggled.<p>

_Elsewhere… _

Yagyuu shivered and trembled and collapsed violently.

"YAGYUU! GUYS, YAGYUU COLLAPSED!"

"AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE!"

* * *

><p>Inui had seen Oishi reading parenting books.<p>

Inui came to the conclusion that the only reason would be that Oishi had a child from a secret affair.

And so Inui acted accordingly to Oishi's needs as he bought his present for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will-I will-I will-finish BEFORE CHRISTMAS-


	3. Reacting

**A/N:** Ug. I finished. I have learned the horror of deadlines.

* * *

><p>"Present time!" Jirou sand happily and promptly fell asleep.<p>

"Wow." Shishido looked down at Jirou. "What happened?"

Oshitari clucked his tongue. "I hear he was camped outside Marui's house the whole week, with a telescope."

"That's lovely, but Ore-sama is getting bored." Atobe walked in with a package wrapped in gold foil in his hands. "We all have our presents, yes?"

"I just love the way they all look sketchy except for Kabaji's." Oshitari remarked randomly.

"And so I'll open Jirou's-" Gakuto began saying,

"NO, I'LL OPEN JIROU'S!" Jirou shouted, awake and alert.

The whole team watched with wide eyes as Jirou _attacked_ the wrapping, only to find-

"It's a pillow."

"That _green _thing is a_ pillow_?"

"No, I'm quite sure it's a shirt of some sort-"

Jirou stared at the lump of thing. He lay on it. And fell asleep.

"HA! I _told _you it was a pillow!"

"But it was saggy in weird places!"

"I am _sure _I saw arm holes-"

_Ryoma had felt very proud about his gift to Jirou._

"Choutarou! Open yours now!" Gakuto said, bouncing up and down.

"Um…sure."

Choutarou's present was very large and lumpy, and was soft to the touch.

Tentatively, he unraveled it, revealing-

A cat. A stuffed plush cat.

"It's so fluffy." Oshitari remarked. "And pink."

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi added unnecessarily.

"Well." Gakuto sighed, seeming disappointed. "Let's name it."

"Bob." Atobe stated. "Bob it shall be."

Choutarou looked uncomfortable. "Um…okay."

Gakuto put up a hand. "What if it's a girl? I mean, like…it's _pink_."

"Bob is unisex name!" Atobe argued.

Choutarou looked around. "Um…Bob is fine, guys."

_Just then, Kaidou realized he had forgotten to put a nametag on Charlotte… _

Oshitari was already distracted, for his present had _poked _him.

"Are you okay?" Choutarou asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever the hell is in that bag-" Gakuto squinted distrustfully at the patterned gift bag-

"Is bad." He finished lamely.

"No, duh. "Shishido yelled. "Just dump it out, Oshitari."

And with a few shakes of the bag, it fell out.

"Woah…is that a voodoo doll?"

"…Those are…a lot of needles…"

"Usu."

"And it looks like Oshitari too!"

"It's like this person hates you or something!"

_Meanwhile, Marui laughed evilly._

Shishido opened his present next. Small and round, burnt around the edges in a flowery pattern. Some ash dropped off.

It was burnt grip tape.

"There's a note attached." Gakuto pointed out.

"Read it, read it!" The now awake Jirou chanted.

Shishido peeled off the sticky note.

"It says… _I bought this in burning mode, sorry._"

"…" Atobe stared distastefully.

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN BURNING MODE?!" Shishido yelled, throwing up his arms.

"Now, now, Shishido-san." Choutarou attempted.

"OH MY GOD." Shishido waved his arms and stormed away.

"You peasants. Always bickering. Ore-sama shall open his now."

With a flourish, Atobe whipped off the wrapping neatly.

He gasped.

Oshitari internally face palmed.

A hair razor, in all its glory.

"They dare mock me." Atobe said, a low, dark tone to his voice.

"THIS IS THE MARK OF THAT SEIGAKU BRAT."

_No, Atobe, no it wasn't. It was just Kirihara, clueless because there was no more pink hair dye left to buy._

Hiyoshi proceeded to open his gift.

"That's a nice pen." Oshitari commented.

Hiyoshi frowned and tried it on a scrap piece of wrapping paper,

Choutarou nodded, observing. "And it writes 'Gekokujou' very beautifully as well."

Hiyoshi was pleased.

_Yagyuu felt a sudden spark of happiness, although he did not know why…_

"Ow!"

They all looked up to see Shishido stumbling over a package with a very nicely tied bow on top.

"Usu." Went Kabaji, which probably meant, 'that's my present.'

Kabaji picked it up.

"You know." Gakuto started, "That bow looks awfully nice. Like it was done by god or something."

Jirou gasped. "Or maybe the child of god?"

Shishido looked grave. "If indeed this present was given to you by Yukimura, you better cherish it. Or else he'll eat you alive."

Kabaji, for one, was suddenly overcome with a responsibility he hadn't felt ever since his life mission was to say 'Usu' at every turn.

Unfortunately, as pretty as the bow may be, it was a rock.

It was rock with a neat set of eyes and a mouth, painted on, delicately.

"It's one of those pet rock things."

"Shush, Gakuto, don't speak ill of Yukimura's gift."

"Usu."

They crowded around and watched the rock, as if expecting it to do a flip.

"It's very beautiful."

They all nodded at Choutarou's comment.

_In Rikkai, Sanada thanked Yukimura for helping him tie the bow on his present…._

And now Gakuto slowly peeled back the wrapping of his present, eager.

It was a pillar. A mini pillar on pedestal.

"WHY!" Gakuto yelled, "WHY DO PEOPLE THINK THESE ARE GREAT GIFTS?!"

Jirou picked up the Christmas card that had come with it.

"Become the pillar," He started reading, "become the pillar."

"HOW DO I _BECOME _THE DAMN PILLAR?!"

"Maybe the person is implying that you are tiny, like the pillar."

"Or you are skinny, like the pillar."

"Or maybe you secretly are a pillar."

_Yes, Tezuka thought to himself, I will inspire Gakuto with this pillar…_

* * *

><p>All was beautiful in Rikkai, until the presents arrived.<p>

Eight tennis players, all with inhuman strength and plenty other inhuman factors, rushed toward the gates of RikkaiDai where the packages were sitting.

"MINE! MINE!"

"HAHA, MINE'S BIGGER!"

"GET YOUR SHOE OUT OF MY SHIRT-"

"TARUNDORU!"

-and that was how Sanada got the team to sit down obediently in a circle to open the presents.

Yukimura at down last, carrying a floppy package that made sloshing sounds as it moved.

"Jackal can go first." Kirihara offered, nudging Jackal with his elbow.

Jackal stared at the elaborate wrapping, frills and all.

Delicately, he touched the wrapping gently, as if afraid it would break.

"Oh my god, Jackal, just rip it!" Kirihara said, annoyed.

"But-"

Kirihara ripped it.

"See, like thi-AHHH OH MY GOD, YUKIMURA-BUCHOU-"

Yukimura looked over, "-oh…oh my…"

"KILL IT!" Niou shouted, taking off his shoe and readying it at the gigantic portrait of Atobe Keigo in full color, framed in a thick gold frame.

Yagyuu was one step ahead, already smashing the painting with a tennis racket repeatedly.

In moments, it was no longer a horrifying picture.

"Well, Jackal." Yagyuu said as he finished smashing the portrait, "I kept the frame intact."

"Thank you, Yagyuu."

_Although, Atobe thought to himself, now, the portrait would give away his whole identity in this secret Santa…_

Marui stared down his gift next.

He unwrapped it.

And frowned.

"These are my pajamas." He said.

"So it appears this person has mended them for you," Renji read off the note attached. "And I quote, it says, 'I will watch over you tonight as you wear your pajamas'"

"Is it just me, or is that kind of extremely creepy sounding?" Niou muttered.

"Is it just me, or is there also a guy watching us this moment?" Kirihara wondered as he stared at Jirou, a few meters away, peeking from behind a tree.

Marui's eyes widened as he saw the barreling form of Jirou, heading straight toward him screaming, "MARUI-SENPAI LOVES MY PRESENT!"

Marui quickly dropped the pajamas.

And ran.

The rest of the team watched, fascinated, as Jirou managed to catch up, whip out a rope and happily tie up Marui.

"I'm not helping him." Niou murmured as he watched Jirou growl ferociously at whoever came within ten meters of them.

"I think we all agree." Renji pointed out.

"Anyways- I'll open my present now." Niou said, and was met with a small, neat, book with the words: 'The Complete Guide To Meditation'"

Jackal let out a small, nervous laugh at the expression beginning to form on Niou's face.

"I think the giver thinks you have bad temper issues."

"I DO NOT HAVE BAD TEMPER ISSUES!" Niou spat, turning toward Jackal.

"Or maybe they think you are a misbehaving child." Yukimura chimed in.

"I'M NOT!" Niou shouted as he whipped the book at a passing car, making it screech and honk.

It then crashed in a tree and went still.

_Meanwhile, Choutarou was thinking of how the meditation book was such a lovely gift for Niou-san…_

Renji opened up his present and gasped. Mind you, Renji gasping is a very big deal, for he has never gasped in his life.

"B-b-best Data Master in the World…" Renji read off the sweater, trembling in joy.

"That is one _ugly _sweater," Yagyuu remarked harshly.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I'm getting emotional-"

Renji hurried away with the sweater to the water fountains to dry his tears.

Or perhaps to secretly take a selfie and show off to Inui.

Kabaji, it seemed, was a very good gift giver.

Sanada sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would never understand his team.

"Gen, open yours." Yukimura encouraged, seeing Sanada sigh.

Sanada complied as he started unwrapping his ribbon covered gift.

"So many ribbons…" Kirihara said in an awe like tone. "So sparkly!"

"What is it?" Kirihara asked, leaning forward.

Sanada stiffened.

Yukimura laughed.

"That's some very nice…wrinkle cream you've got there, Gen."

"I don't have wrinkles." Sanada demanded, looking very miffed.

"TARUNDORU!" He suddenly yelled without warning, and the anti-wrinkle cream flew far, far away.

"Actually, fuku-buchou," Kirihara notified him, "You have like, a lot of wrinkles."

Sanada stood up. "I'm going to the water fountains." He left.

"Oh Gen…" Yukimura said fondly, watching him stomp away, "We all know you just want to check for wrinkles…"

Yagyuu's gift had fallen out of its envelope packaging and was now staring at the note

_I AM WATCHING YOU_

The rest of the team had come over by now to see, just as Yagyuu's phone pinged with a new text.

With a sense of foreboding, he clicked open his phone.

_I AM WATCHING YOU_

Kirihara stared. "Yagyuu-senpai, please don't die tomorrow."

Yukimura gently petted Kirihara's head. "it's okay, Akaya. This is obviously Fuji's doing. But since he dared make you worry…."

Yukimura smiled brightly. "I will make him pay."

Yagyuu felt slightly sad that Yukimura was working to avenge for Kirihara, and not him.

"Now then…I shall open my present." Yukimura announced, and ripped off the wrapping.

"Fishy!" Kirihara exclaimed.

It was, indeed, a fish. A goldfish in a water filled bag. There was script on the bag.

"_Please take your angers out on this fish_," Yukimura read, "_Not me. Please, I will do anything. PLEASE._" Yukimura gave a little laugh as he finished reading. "I will think about it, but for now...I will take you up on this offer."

"Poor fishy." Jackal commented.

_I'm sorry fish, Momo thought, I hope Yukimura doesn't kill you right away..._

At last, only Kirihara's present remained unopened, a rectangular package.

"Open it!" Jackal urged.

"I am!" Kirihara answered as he tore the wrapping off the present-

"Oh."

Niou snickered. "What a nice meditation book you've got there."

Kirihara frowned. "Should I throw this at a car like you did to yours?"

"No, Akaya." Yukimura gently took the book from his hands. "I'll do it for you."

Away another car went crashing on that day.

In Seigaku, Oishi thought happily of the very nice book he had gotten Akaya-

* * *

><p>"Practice is over-" Tezuka started to announce, but was interrupted by a delivery of gifts into the tennis courts.<p>

Inui looked up from a selfie Renji had sent of him in a 'Best Data Master' sweater.

"Ah, our gifts are here."

Each respective team member took their respective gifts, excited and chattering.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Since practice is over, we will all individually open out presents at home."

A chorus of 'yes' answered back.

* * *

><p>At home, Tezuka opened his present silently.<p>

A joke book.

He did not laugh. Pillars did not laugh.

_Granted, Jackal had thought the joke book was great idea..._

* * *

><p>Ryoma took one look at the Gekokujou merchandise and decided he was never going to participate in such a troublesome event again. He gave the Gekokujou poster to Karupin.<p>

He kept the mug, though.

* * *

><p>Taka opened the box to find adorable sushi shaped erasers, sushi pencils, sushi socks, and finally, a sushi cup.<p>

_Why, this person really likes sushi! _Taka thought to himself.

_Meanwhile, Gakuto was still congratulating himself for being such an amazing Facebook stalker for finding out Taka owned a sushi restaurant._

* * *

><p>Kaidou blushed severly as he picked up the lacy bonnet and gloves. He couldn't help but notice they were pink and frilly, and clearly meant for<em> girls<em>.

_Were they supposed to be implying something? _Kaidou thought, blushing even more. _No,no,no, of course not...but perhaps..._

_Actually, it was just Yagyuu going overboard._

* * *

><p>Momo kept staring at the Harry Potter fan book he had received.<p>

_What the hell is this thing?!_

_Niou, unfortunately, had given up finding Momo on Facebook and had settled for hoping he was one of the many that had 'studied' at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. _

* * *

><p>Eiji could not comprehend the note of hate that came with the perfectly good wristbands.<p>

_I hope I was mean enough...Shishido thought nervously._

* * *

><p>Fuji smiled down at the cactus he had received. It would look lovely on his windowsill, with his other cactus, Benny-san-<p>

Fuji looked up.

Benny-san wasn't in his place.

With a jolt, he realized that the unknown person had _given _him Benny-san.

_This is your doing, isn't it...Yukimura? _Fuji thought darkly. _Scaring me like that...with no other than Benny-san..._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the notebook, Renji."<p>

"How did you know it was me?"

"The same way you know everyone else's information."

"As expected of Sadaharu!"

"As expected of Renji!"

* * *

><p>Oishi put his present under the Christmas tree to open together with all his family.<p>

It had to be said that he had a rather hard time explaining the box of diapers along with set of baby clothes...

Inui, on the other hand, felt proud to help out Oishi with his child that he had in his secret affair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To everyone reading this in the Western Hemisphere, MERRY CHRISTMAS

oh, the unfairness of timezones sometimes...


End file.
